Cage of Bones
by Waterwitch222
Summary: Ever since the monsters began living on the surface, Sans had begun acting strange. From violent mood swings to out of character violence and depression, it was soon obvious that something was wrong...very wrong...but what? Unofficial Theme X3- /watch?v Ax18frb9ENo
1. Prologue

SLICE!

The sound of the slash of a knife instantly made his heart drop down to the pit of his stomach, his mind unable to put together words as the sound replayed over and over in his head.

"DADDY!"

Sans rushed to the rail around the core, his young mind instantly scarred as he watched the corpse of his father drop down below.

He could hear Papyrus bursting into tears and cling to him in a mix of fear and sadness as the splash below signaled their father's demise.

A small chuckle made Sans' eyes widen as he looks around, the image of a kid with a green and yellow striped sweater was seen to be running down the hall...a bloody knife in her hand.

Sans ran toward her, powered by rage. She KILLED him! She KILLED his FATHER! And she was going to pay!

The walls of the lab soon became snowy trees, Sans' running becoming walking as the ground became further away as he grew taller, his clothes fading into basketball shorts, slippers, a t-shirt and a blue hoodie.

"What the?" was all he could say as he looked around, his feet crunching in the snow.

"Hmm...I see you are approaching...are you offering a hug of acceptance? WOWIE! My lessons are already paying off! I the GREAT Papyrus...welcome you with open arms! NYEH HEH HEH!"

At the sound of that laugh, Sans' pace quickened, making him round the bend to see a human kid with a blue and pink striped sweater walk toward Papyrus, their eyes hidden by their bangs.

"What are they doing?"

Sans was soon answered when he sees a knife hidden behind the kid's back.

"PAPYRUS! NO!"

SLICE!

Sans' pace stopped instantly as he watched Papyrus' head drop from his shoulders.

"That...wasn't what I expected...but still...I believe in you. You can do a little bit better, even if you don't think so. I...I promise..."

And just like that, the last bit of family was gone.

Sans watched as the kid walked away without any sign of regret for what happened.

Sans ran to where his brother used to be as fast as he could, sliding through the snow on his knees to the pile of dust.

"P-Papyrus? Br-Brother?" he asked quietly, lifting his brother's scarf to his chest, tears coming to his eyes.

"No...NO!" he shouted, sobs coursing through him as he hugs the scarf close, not noticing as the cold became absent and the cloudy atmosphere became brighter.

He opens his eyes to see himself in the main hall of the king's palace, Papyrus' scarf around his neck and the kid in front of him, knife in hand.

"Heh...it's a beautiful day outside...bird's are singing...flower's are blooming...on day's like these...kids like you...should be burning in HELL!"

Sans' left eye began glowing a bright blue as he summoned his gaster-blasters, their deadly beams shooting at the kid over and over again, but it wouldn't do anything. The kid just kept on dodging, to the point where even SANS was feeling fatigue. There was one last thing he could do.

"Heh...you...lasted...longer than I thought. I have no choice but to use...my SPECIAL attack." he said with a grin as his turn began...and didn't end.

He and the kid sat in silence for a little while, the special attack taking effect. Sans felt his eyes weaken. He felt tired. It's been pretty eventful lately. Sans felt his head nod as he fell asleep standing up.

THAT...was a BIG mistake...

SLICE!

Sans' instantly opened his eyes when the familiar slash of a knife was heard.

"Heh...did you really think you would be able to..."

His worlds were cut off when searing pain erupted in his body, blood seen on his chest instantly where the knife cut into him.

"Ugh...Heh...so...guess that's it..." Sans managed to say between gasps, blood staining his mouth as he struggled to his feet.

"Just...don't say I didn't warn you..." was all he could say as he began to walk away.

"Welp...I'm going to Grillby's...P-Papyrus...do...you...want...anything?"

His eyes widen when he realizes what he said, the memories coming back making him unable to stand as he collpases on the ground, the pain becoming unbearable.

"Heh heh heh..."

Sans' forces his eyes from closing as he looks up with a wince, a familiar green and yellow sweater seen.

"How's THIS for a bad time...?"

SLICE!

Sans screamed as he bolted up, his eye shining blue and sweat running down his face.

"Wh-What the HELL?!"

Sans brought a hand shakily to his head, trying to calm down.

"Sans?"

Sans looked up to see Toriel in the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

"T-Tori! Hey! Um...s'up?"

Toriel ignored his breezy tone.

"Sans...I heard screaming. Are you okay?" she asked in concern, walking over as she did before sitting next to him on the bed.

"I'm fine Tori. Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure? You sounded so scared."

Sans forced a smile on his face.

"Nah, it was nothing. Just took me by surprise is all. Don't worry about it Tori. I swear to you it wasn't a BAAAAAD time..." Sans joked, making a goat noise when saying bad.

Tori couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Well...if you're still making puns I guess you're feeling okay. Just...know that the others and I are here...if...there's ever anything bothering you okay?"

Sans smiled.

"Sure thing Tori. G'night."

"Goodnight..."

Sans watched Toriel leave the room before his smile disappeared instantly.

"Sorry Tori...but it WAS a bad time...a REALLY bad time..."


	2. Chapter 1

"...for the last time you two...you AREN'T babysitting tonight!"

Undyne groaned while Alphys sighed, their attention no longer on the eggs and bacon placed in front of them.

"C'mon Toriel! We take GREAT care of Frisk!" Undyne said with a hint of confidence in her voice.

"During the DAY maybe...but at night they end up staying up until three in the morning watching anime with you two! That's NOT healthy for them!" Toriel scolded, gesturing to Frisk as they nodded off slightly while eating.

"You see?"

Undyne let the subject drop, but muttering could still be heard under her breath.

"I wonder what my brother's up to...he's not usually asleep this late..." Papyrus voiced up, his signature scarf seen to be worn over his pajamas as he sat at the table.

"You kidding? He was asleep until 2 in the afternoon the other day!" Undyne shot back with a laugh.

"Yes...but he has work today...he wouldn't sleep through that!"

As if on cue, Sans walked into the kitchen with a soft "Good morning...", his usual grin replaced with a tired smile.

"Good MORNING brother! I was starting to worry! You don't usually sleep in on a work day." Papyrus replied with a relieved smile.

"It's all good bro...guess I was just more...BONE-tired than usual." Sans joked as he sat down, making Papyrus grimace and Toriel snicker.

"Now I KNOW you're okay..." he muttered.

Sans chuckled before using his magic to open the fridge and levitate a bottle of ketchup to himself, taking a large gulp from it before closing the fridge once more.

As the small group sat down to eat, they began discussing what was to happen throughout the day per usual, but they soon noticed that Sans wasn't as talkative as usual. He nodded a few times and answered any questions with very few words. He just kept drinking the ketchup, the bags under his eye sockets becoming all too noticeable as he began to wake up.

Frisk was the first to notice.

"...Sans? Are you okay? You don't look too good..." they inquired, directing everyone's attention to Sans.

Sans was quick to respond.

"Kid...I'm fine. Just had a rough night is all." Sans replied, a hint of fear catching Frisk's attention.

"Are...are you sure?" they pressed on.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Frisk gave Sans a look.

"You're a bad liar Sans. What's going on?"

Sans gave a frustrated look back.

"Nothing's going on Frisk. You're freaking out over nothing." Sans replied, his usual tone becoming darker and darker.

Frisk knew they were treading on touchy topics right now, but getting to the bottom of Sans' odd behavior was filling them with determination. They couldn't help themself.

"Sans...you aren't your usual self today...you haven't acted so gloomy since we came back to the surface. Did...did you start getting nightma-"

"I'm FINE!"

The ketchup bottle slamming down on the table silenced everyone instantly.

"I'm FINE Frisk! I just had a rough night and didn't sleep as much as I should've! So can you stop babying me and DROP IT?!" Sans snapped, his right eye glowing blue slightly in anger.

Frisk gulped and looked down at the table in shame.

Sans' eye soon stopped glowing when he realized what he did. He could see everyone staring at him with a mix of shock and concern. Sans NEVER yelled at ANYONE...ESPECIALLY at Frisk.

"I...I'm sorry kid...I...I don't know what came over me...I...think I'll report into work early...I'll...be back later..." Sans said quickly before leaving the room, the sound of the front door closing following.

"Something's wrong with Sans..." Alphys voiced up from behind her laptop.

"Uh...ya THINK?! He NEVER yells at Frisk. Rough night my A-"

"UNDYNE! PAPYRUS COULD HEAR YOU!" Alphys whisper shouted before Undyne could finish.

Undyne gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fine...rough night my butt! Sans hasn't acted like this since we got to the surface and even THEN he didn't have such a bad temper."

Alphys sighed slightly in thought.

"He HAS been a bit reserved the past few weeks...but it's never been THIS bad. Something's DEFINATELY going on..."

"But it's obvious he won't talk to any of us. The only one who could know is Papyrus or Frisk...but even PAPYRUS seemed shocked and we saw how well it went with the kid." Undyne added with a frown.

Alphys nodded in agreement.

"This could just be a phase like last time...but we should still keep an eye on him just in case."

Undyne nodded, but Alphys could tell that Undyne was conflicted with idea.

"You...don't think it'll help...don't you..."

Undyne shrugged as she sharpened her spear.

"Sans is weird. Ever since Papyrus and I were kids Sans was always like a big brother to me. He jokes, he grins, and it's like nothing in the world bothers him. But after their old man died...Sans...changed. He's still his old self...but...it's like...something broke in him...he became REALLY protective of Papyrus after awhile...he began losing the drive to get simple things done. Papyrus even began to find Sans passed out at Grillby's sometimes after drinking too much hot sauce late into the night. Sans just...began to stop caring about certain things...so when something like this happens...I just worry about the reason..." Undyne explained, her tone softened a bit.

Alphys sighed.

"Sans may seem lazy at times...but you're right. He ISN'T stupid. Whatever's going on...it must be important if it's bothering him this much."

Undyne nodded.

"Yeah...but even if he's not stupid...he CAN be stubborn. We'll have to catch him in the act in order to get answers." Undyne replied, slamming a fist into her own open palm.

"I just wish Sans was comfortable with talking to us. "

Alphys' eyes widened when she felt Undyne wrap her arms around her.

"He will be. Eventually." Undyne said with a smile, kissing Alphys gently on the cheek.

Alphys responded with a small giggle and a heavy blush.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard to figure out after all...not if Undyne was there.

"Yeah...yeah I know I don't usually cut work...but this is an emergency...yep...yeah...I'll work overtime to make it up...tomorrow night? Sounds good. See ya later."

Sans closed his cell phone before shouldering up his bag, zipping up his jacket and bringing the hood up as he climbed higher and higher up MT. Ebott. He hated lying to the others. He REALLY did. But this was too important. He hooked a rope to a tree and dropped the other end down, grabbing it in both hands as he climbed down into the abandoned Underground.

Navigating through the Ruins was a bit difficult, but once his feet met snow, it was like he was in his element. His pink slippers crunched in the snow as he walked through the forest, a slight smile seen when he sets his sights on Snowdin. The original cheeriness was replaced with emptiness as he walked through the desolate ghost town.

He refused to look around too much. He had business to take care of and he didn't have time to be distracted by memories.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key before proceeding to the back of his and Papyrus' old house, the key fitting the lock perfectly.

Sans flipped the lights on and was thankful that everything was still where it should be. He dropped his bag on a nearby desk before locking the door behind him. Just in case he was followed. He knew nobody followed him...but old habits don't die easily.

He removed his jacket and threw it over a chair before sitting down. He reached over to a dusty shelf above the desk and pulled down a pair of reading glasses, blowing on them slightly to clear the dust.

It was like a painkiller as soon as the glasses were on his face. Memories of him and his father working in this lab together filled him with a mix of sadness and happiness. He could still hear Gaster's footsteps and the creaking open of the lab door, a smile an an "I'm back!" always there to greet him.

Sans teared up slightly at the memory, but refused to give in anymore than that. He had work to do.

He pulled down a long since unused mechanism. A paranormal tracker. Set to track ghosts whenever any were kidnapped or went missing. Sans turned the dial to on and looked down at the screen, hoping...BEGGING nothing came up.

His heart sank when he saw something. A small red dot was seen on the screen. Someone WAS still down here...more likely...SHE was still down here. He adjusted the dial more, trying to find her location...but stopped instantly when he saw it.

"Snowdin town...secret lab? But...that's impossible...it...it CAN'T be..."

"Oh...typical Comic Sans...always one for theatrics..."

Sans' head whipped around in shock, but nobody was there. He remove his glasses slowly as he spoke.

"I knew you were still down here."

The voice chuckled.

"But of course. I need to be ready for when Frisk resets again."

Sans rolled his eyes.

"There aren't gonna BE any more resets Chara. Just accept it. You LOST! Frisk WON! They got the true Pacifist route. Everyone's SAFE from you! Just LET IT GO! You CAN'T win now!" he said, anger creeping into his voice.

"OH! Yelling at a CHILD! Come now Sans...wasn't Frisk enough for you?"

Sans' heart stopped.

"H-H-How did you know about that?"

Chara grinned at Sans' fearful face.

"I saw it Sans. I saw EVERYTHING!"

Sans backed away.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE! You can't cross to the surface without a-"

His eyes widen when he realizes.

"...without a host body..."

Chara laughed.

"Quick as a whip...just like old times."

"WHO DID YOU POSSESS?!"

Chara rolled her eyes.

"Like I'LL ever tell. But just know this Sans...I WILL come back. I WILL become strong again. And when I do...you'll get to watch everything you love and have grown to care about crumble around you. I'll see you then. TOOTLES!"

"NO WAIT! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

But she was already gone.

Sans pounded his fists into the desk.

"DAMN IT! I KNEW I should've kept my guard up...I KNEW I should've. Now she could've possessed any ONE of us..."

The thought made Sans' eye burn in anger. He HAD to find that demonic kid...and put an END to her before she put an end to the world.

He put the glasses back on and tore of the tarp of a nearby machine.

It was time to get to work.


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk opened the door and sighed, their feet trudging on the bedroom floor before they collapsed face first on their bed, a moan of frustration escaping.

Flowey's leaves stopped button mashing his PSP for a moment as he looked at Frisk from his perch on the nightstand, his face not looking the least bit amused by Frisk's behavior.

"Can't you be upset about something QUIETLY?!" he snapped in anger.

Flowey heard a mumbled "Sorry..." come from the bed, but nothing more.

That threw Flowey off for a moment. Throughout the 6 months spent so far on the surface, he's never seen Frisk so...down in the dumps. At least, not since the first few days of being up there.

Something was up.

"Geez kid. What's eatin ya?" Flowey asked, surprised at how genuine his voice sounded.

DAMN IT! This kid was rubbing off on him!

Frisk turned over and looked at him, looking close to tears.

"Did...something happen out there?" Flowey tried.

Frisk nodded slightly before responding, their innocent, soft voice heard.

"Something's wrong with Sans..." they said quietly.

"He's a skeleton that has only 1 HP but is more powerful than me! There's ALREADY something wrong with him!" Flowey retorted.

"No! I mean...something's REALLY bothering him! He's tired...more tired than usual. And he snapped at me this morning at breakfast. He looked so scared when he did too...like he had killed someone or something. I think...he's getting the nightmares again..."

Flowey's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Nightmares?"

Frisk nodded.

"As in...the nightmares about...the you-know-what?"

Frisk tensed up before nodding again.

Flowey and Frisk had made a mutual agreement to not talk about the Genocide Route. It had landed them both on their deathbeds with little chance of coming back. They both had nightmares for weeks after the timeline reset. Frisk was honestly surprised Flowey was committing to the agreement. Flowey was still a jerk like he was before...but little by little...Asriel was beginning to show through more. Perhaps there was a chance he could come back? Frisk hoped so. Asriel was a good guy...even if he was only around for a short while.

"Damn...I honestly thought that was a just a hoax...a hiccup in the last reset or something. But...he REALLY does remember?"

Frisk nodded again.

"He always did."

Flowey didn't know what to think of this. HOW could Sans remember? Sans was just a skeleton. He had a lot of power sure...even if he didn't show it...but he wasn't anything special. Whenever the timeline resets, everyone forgets...except himself, Frisk, and apparently Sans.

"But...how? Sans shouldn't be able to remember!" Flowey finally voiced up.

Frisk gave a shrug in response.

"Sans has a habit of defying logic. As long as I've known him, he's always done whatever he felt like at the expense of logic without even thinking about it. He uses time streams as shortcuts...teleports...HE can even Save and Reset...and with 1 HP...he was able to defeat m-...defeat HER over 100 times."

"What the hell IS he?" Flowey couldn't help but ask.

Frisk shrugged again.

"As far as I can tell...he's a skeleton...with a LOT of power. Where he GOT the power I don't know...but what I DO know...is that he DOESN'T get bothered easily. I mean...he had nightmares and Insomnia because of the you-know-what for MONTHS of resets now and didn't let it stop him from acting like nothing was wrong...So whatever made him act so off this morning...it wasn't something he had prepared for or was used to. Something must've changed in his nightmares." Frisk thought out loud.

Flowey shrugged.

"Seems legit."

Frisk sighed.

"But it's not like I can up and ask him what happens in his dreams. He snapped at me this morning when I tried to. Not to mention he obviously doesn't like talking to people about his problems."

Flowey thought a moment.

"So...we just keep an eye on him for awhile? See if...this keeps up?"

Frisk shrugged.

"That's the only thing we CAN do..."

Papyrus couldn't help but speed to a run as he moved through town. Sans hadn't come home yet...and it was past the time his shift would usually end. Papyrus couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him. He had tried to go to Sans' place of work, but it was closed for the day by the time he got there. Since then, he had been up and down the streets of town, looking for even the smallest sign of his brother.

"SANS?! SANS! BROTHER?! SANS! IF THIS IS A JOKE I'M FINDING VERY LITTLE HUMOR IN IT!" Papyrus shouted, not caring if his loud voice drew attention to him from the other citizens.

"YOU! HUMAN! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS SKELETON?!" Papyrus shouted at a store clerk, holding up a picture of Sans in the clerk's face as he did so.

The human responded with a shake of his head and a scream as he ran out the back door of the store.

Papyrus couldn't help but facepalm.

"Thanks anyway..."

Similar situations occurred throughout the town. Each one landing a store closed early for the day and Papyrus nervously waving at a runaway human.

Papyrus began to trudge up Mt. Ebott with a exasperated sigh, the picture of Sans clutched in his hand.

Perhaps he was overreacting. Sans seemed a bit under the weather that morning...maybe he had just gone on a walk after work? Papyrus doubted it, as Sans didn't do such activities unless he told someone where he was going first.

That thought only added to Papyrus' worry as he looked at his phone.

0 messages.

Papyrus sighed in frustration as he pocketed his phone once more. Where could his brother be? It wasn't like him to just up and disappear like this.

He nervously looked at his surroundings as he walked up the mountain, vainly hoping that Sans was somewhere close by. All he could see were scraggly trees, rocks, moss, and a little snow.

Papyrus was beginning to wonder if Sans was EVER going to turn up. The thought made him tear up. Sans COULDN'T be gone...he just COULDN'T.

"SANS?! SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?! SANS!" Papyrus shouted, tears coming down face while he did.

When nobody answered, his legs caved in as he collapsed on the ground, clutching the picture as he huddled up. It felt like his very soul was breaking. Sans had never been...GONE before. He was always there ever since Papyrus could remember. Perhaps even further back than that. Even when Sans wasn't right next to him, he'd always known where he was. The thought that his brother was gone...it hurt...it hurt SO much. Papyrus didn't know what else to do...so he just sat there. Hugging the picture as he tears up. What if Sans didn't come back? He may be lazy...but he did the most work out of anyone at the house. He kept an eye on Frisk. He had several jobs. He volunteered at Toriel's school How would they thrive without him there?

"Sans...where are you?" Papyrus said out loud, tears streaming down his face.

As if by some miracle, Sans' head appeared above one of the hills, his hood up and bags under his eyes, but his signature grin seen.

"SANS!"

Papyrus was overcome with relief as he ran over and engulfed Sans in a hug, lifting his older brother off the ground as he did.

Sans of course, was racked with confusion.

"Pap? What are you doing up here?" he voiced up, his voice strained from Papyrus' tight embrace.

Papyrus gave him a look.

"What am I doing up here? What are YOU doing up here?! You didn't come home after work like you said you would...it was getting dark...you had us all scared Sans! I was all over town looking for you!" Papyrus remarked, his voice dripping with fear.

Sans' eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had been down in the lab for so long.

"Woa...I'm...sorry Pap. I went for a walk and...I guess my phone died." Sans said, hoping his voice sounded truthful enough.

If it sounded dishonest, Papyrus didn't catch it.

"Was that all? If that's all this was about then I...the Great Papyrus...am sorry for not considering that. After you didn't answer any of our calls...we assumed the worst had become of you."

Sans gulped before replying.

"Whelp...here I am bro. Sorry for scaring ya. Guess I just needed some time alone is all." Sans said.

Papyrus nodded.

"Well then. If your alone time is through, shall we return home?"

Sans looked up with a smile.

"Sure Pap. Let's go home."

As the brothers returned home, Papyrus droned on and on about the day that had occurred, Sans more than interested and laughing as his brother told his tale.

It wasn't until later that night that Papyrus realized something. Something he should've noticed sooner. Something that made his relief become worry once more.

Sans HADN'T made any bone puns the entire walk home.


	4. Chapter 3

"I swear to god I'm gonna KILL this kid!"

Sans' feet echoed through the dark hallway as he ran, complete and utter fury in his eyes. She was right in his sights, her green and yellow sweater disgusting him to no end.

Chara only giggled as she ran faster.

Sans growled in frustration. The little demon was haunting him in dreamland AND in the real world! Chances of him ever being at peace just hit rock bottom.

'When I get my hands on you Chara you're gonna wish you DIED from the your fall into Mt. Ebott!' Sans cursed in his head as he ran faster.

As Chara disappeared around a corner, Sans found himself digging his heels into the ground as the sight before him left a pit in his stomach...

"Alright Chara...you and Asriel be good while I talks to Dr. Gaster..." Toriel said with a smile as she walks out of the waiting room, the door slowly shutting behind her.

Sans' breath caught in his throat as he looked around.

He remembered this. He remembered it all too well.

The couches on one wall were as beaten up as they were when he and his father brought them in. The paint on the walls were a seamless mix of old and new...some parts peeling while others didn't. There was Alphys behind the reception desk...a pair of cat ears on her head as she read a comic with a 10 year old's glee.

Everything was how it used to be...

Sans' mind screeched to a halt when he heard the back doors open. He didn't even bother turning his head toward the sound. He already knew who walked.

Sure enough, a young voice filled the room a few seconds later...carrying a slight gruffness to it while also sounding professional and mature.

"Hey kids..."

Sans finally turned his head to the owner of the voice, a younger him wearing a sweater, cargo shorts, sneakers, a labcoat, and glasses coming to his vision.

"Sans! How's dad?! Is he okay?!" Asriel stuttered nervously, tears in his eyes.

Teenage him kneeled down and placed his hands on Asriel's shoulders.

"Relax. King Asgore's gonna be fine. My dad managed to isolate the poison in his blood before it could do anything harmful."

Asriel breathed out in relief.

Teenage him's attention shifted to Chara, who had been silent throughout the whole exchange.

"Chara? Kid? You DO know that your old man's gonna be okay right?" he questioned in concern.

Chara finally looked up and nodded slightly, an emotionless look on her face.

Sans thought he was gonna be sick. He couldn't believe he was mere FEET away from such a demon!

"I just don't know what went wrong..." Asriel mumbled.

Teenage him gave a small smile as he messed up the fur on Asriel's head.

"Heh heh...must've been the buttercups you put in the batter buddy."

Asriel looked up in confusion.

"Buttercups? THOSE are what made dad sick? But...the recipe said..."

Teenage him interrupted.

"Cups of butter...not buttercups. While butter is good in food...buttercups are actually poisonous."

Asriel's eyes widened.

"P-P-P-Poisonous?! Y-You mean...WE poisoned him?!"

Teenage him sighed.

"'fraid so buddy."

Sans' eyes widened when Chara suddenly smiled slightly as she wrapped an arm around Asriel.

"C'mon brother...don't get yourself so worked up...father'll be fine...he's strong and stuff...isn't he?" Chara said with a sickly-sweet voice.

Teenage him raised an eyebrow.

"King Asgore's strong...but poison can take even the most powerful soul out if not treated properly." he corrected.

Asriel gasped.

Teenage him quickly realized his mistake.

"N-Not that King Asgore's gonna DIE! NO! NOT A CHANCE! My dad and I won't let that happen to him or anyone else...I promise..."

Suddenly...a voice entered Sans' head. A voice that seemed to match the wicked smile on Chara's face.

"We'll see about that..."

Sans watched the room fade into something more lush and comfortable than the waiting room...but the original clinical professionalism was replaced with sadness and grief.

Where was he now?

"Chara...please...wake up...you must wake up..."

"Chara...you have to stay determined...you are the future of humans and monsters..."

"Chara...I...I don't like this plan anymore."

Sans jumped when a spotlight turned on in front of him...revealing a fourposter bed. Sans felt his legs move him closer without his consent, fear settling into his chest with each step.

He moved the curtains aside to see...Chara...

She was the most peaceful he's ever seen her. Eyes closed. hair braided with buttercups. Hands neatly folded on top of her stomach. It didn't match who she really was at all.

Confusion set itself in Sans' mind. He doesn't remember this at all.

"Because it's not your memory..."

Sans' soul went stiff at the sound of that voice.

"It's mine."

Vines instantly began wrapping around him, knotting around his limbs and around his neck while scratching into his clothing. He let out a strangled gasp as the vines force him to his knees. He tried to move his limbs in any way possible...but he was unable to move.

He felt vines go up his body and around his head and angle his face upwards toward Chara, who had suddenly sat up in bed.

She turned toward him, her eyes the swirly blackness Sans knew all too well.

"All your life...you thought your life was hell. Having to live your life knowing that no matter what you do...it could all reset and start from scratch at any moment." Chara said as she slipped out of bed, buttercup petals falling around her as she walks toward him.

"What would YOU know about HELL Chara?!" Sans found himself shouting.

"Plenty...after all...I've needed Frisk for a reason...a reason I'm surprised YOU haven't figured out yet. C'mon...you're Comic Sans...you were ALWAYS good at amusing me...take a guess. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

Sans wracked his brain for some reason...ANY reason for why Chara would need Frisk...but he was drawing a blank.

"I-I don't know..."

Chara gave a huff of disappointment.

"Aw...you got me all excited too..." she pouted.

Sans growled lowly as his eye shined blue.

Chara rolled her eyes.

"Ugh...REALLY Comic Sans? Cut it with the tough guy act...it won't affect anyone here."

Sans glared daggers as Chara paced around him.

"Then what do you WANT with me?!" he shouted.

Chara giggled.

"You REALLY think I want YOU?! NO! Your powers are extraordinary yes...but I have no use for you. No...I'm after something much greater than that...or rather...someONE..."

"WHO ARE YOU AFTER?!" Sans shouted, his eye shining blue once more in anger.

"I'd tell you...but what would be the fun in THAT?!"

Chara began to laugh...and laugh...and LAUGH! As if someone had broken her vocal box...as she laughed, buttercups and vines began to push out of her skin, black blood dripping from where they sprout. Wherever blood fell, more vines and flowers grew, wrapping themselves around Sans.

Sans could barely breathe as the vines suffocated him, his vision growing blurry.

The last thing he saw before it all went black...was his family...waving goodbye as buttercup petals swirled with their dust...

Sans screamed out loudly as he sat up in bed, his eye shining bright blue.

It was another nightmare.

Sans brought a hand to his head as he breathed heavily.

This one wasn't at ALL what he thought it would be. All that stuff about Chara.

Chara...

That damn kid's laugh was still echoing in his head.

He gave a gruff sigh as he got out of bed and walked out of the room toward the kitchen.

Maybe a glass of water would help.

What he didn't expect to find in the kitchen was Toriel...baking...in the middle of the night...

"Uh...Tori?"

Toriel turned her head toward him in surprise.

"OH! Sans! I..uh...didn't know you were awake."

"Was gonna say the same thing...what'cha doin baking at this hour?" Sans asked as he walked in.

Toriel sighed slightly.

"Just...had a lot on my mind."

Sans chuckled.

"Same here."

He seated himself across from her, allowing him a good look at the bags under her eyes.

"Tori...are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Toriel looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know..."

Sans felt his heart break at the sight.

Toriel looked down as she continued.

"Being on the surface has been amazing...but...lately...all I can think about was...what it was like in the Underground...before the Ruins...when I had a family...Asgore and I were still together...when he and I had kids..."

"Chara and Asriel right?" Sans cut in.

Toriel nodded.

"Yes. I...I love Frisk so very very much. I wouldn't trade them for anything. But...there's...there's so much of Asriel in them...and they're almost a spitting image of Chara. It's like both of my children combined into this child...and every time I look at them...all I can think about is...what I lost..."

Toriel sniffed slightly as a tear slides down her cheek.

"I haven't been able to sleep well since we came to the surface. All these memories have been coming back full swing. It's making it harder and harder to be a good mother to Frisk."

Sans' eyes widened.

"Tori that's ridiculous! You're an amazing mom to Frisk. The kid practically worships the ground you walk on. You mean the world to them." he interjected.

Toriel sighed.

"I know...which is why I don't want to see them as what I once had...I want to see them as a miracle I've been blessed with. It's so hard to when I barely know them...we've only been on the surface a few months..." she said with a sad look.

Sans thought a moment before looking up.

"You know...if you drop the extra job and I take on another one...that would give you more time with Frisk."

Toriel's eyes widened.

"What...no...Sans...I can't ask you to do that." she tried, but Sans stopped her.

"Tori...this kid NEEDS a mother...you love them so much and want to connect with them better...you should be able to do that. I'll be fine. This family is more important than my schedule."

Toriel was speechless.

Sans placed his bony hands over Toriel's furry ones.

"Please...let me do this...for you and the kid."

Toriel gulped down before giving a slight nod.

"Y-Yes...thank you Sans...thank you so much..."

With those words, she gave Sans a big hug, Sans practically melting in her embrace.

He knew that this promise would keep him further away from answers about Chara...but if it meant seeing Toriel and Frisk happy...it was a promise worth keeping.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sans? Hello?"

"Sans?"

"HEY SANS!"

Sans bolted up with a start, falling off of the couch in surprise.

"UH?! BWUH?! I'M AWAKE!" he shouted.

"No you weren't." Undyne said with a laugh.

Sans gave a small embarrassed chuckle as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Heh...sorry Undyne...guess I ended up crashing here last night."

"That much is obvious ya bonehead." she said as she helped him up.

"But...you have a bed don't'cha? Why'd you sleep down here?"

Sans gave a shrug.

"Eh...who knows. Probably sleepwalking like I used to or somethin. Nothin to worry about." he said with a tired smile.

Undyne's smile turned into a slight frown at the sight. The bags under his eye sockets were getting more and more prominent with each passing day. His sleep definitely wasn't improving. And surprise surprise...he still wasn't talking.

Undyne watched with a hand on her waist as Sans levitated things around the room as he walked, grabbing a bottle of ketchup while pulling on a hoodie.

"Headin out?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Sans nodded.

"Yeah. Toriel's got some meeting going on at the school and asked me to walk the kid home for her. Was gonna be out anyway, so may as well."

That made Undyne raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah...thinking of finding another part time job."

Undyne's eyes widened slightly.

"Seriously? Sans...you already work two back to back part times in town. What do you need another one for?"

"Money's money Undyne. You know that." Sans answered as he grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket.

"Still...we've...all been worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately." she remarked.

Sans turned to her.

"Is...this about what happened with Frisk?"

Undyne shrugged.

Sans sighed.

"I...was havin a pretty rough night and Frisk was unfortunately victim to my bad mood. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at them. Just a rougher time than usual. It passed over and things are fine now. Don't worry about it okay? I'm fine. I'd tell ya if I wasn't. You know that."

Undyne's eyes trailed down slightly.

"I guess so...still...you look tired...more than usual..."

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Ah c'mon Undyne, it's just my face."

Sans could see that Undyne still looked worried.

"Undyne...I'm fine. I promise. Now, I'm gonna head out. If I feel like I need to, I'll talk to Alphys or somethin okay?"

Undyne sighed. I guess that was the best she was getting.

"Fine, I'll lay off. Just know that...we're here if you need to talk about anything."

Sans laughed.

"Of course I know that ya dingus." Sans said as he reached for his usual pink slippers.

However...as he was about to slip them on, he stopped. He seemed to think about something for a moment before levitating a pair of sneakers over and pulling those on instead, tying the laces afterwards.

"Whelp, I'll see ya later...fishface." he said as he walked out the door.

Undyne rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Later...bonehead." she said back as he closed the door.

She looked down at the rejected pink slippers and the unfinished bottle of ketchup on the coffee table. No denying it anymore...something was up. And it was clearly affecting Sans in an unusual way. And if he really wasn't gonna talk about it...she'll have to find a way to get answers herself.

Sans breathed in the cool breeze as he walked down the sidewalk. He was surprised he actually managed to sleep in until almost 3. That hasn't happened since the nightmares started. Not to mention with the extra time he's been putting into his day to hike up Mt. Ebott to get to the lab, it's a miracle if he even got home before dark to begin with.

The past week has become a routine of working, going to the lab, napping, and putting on a fake smile whenever he ran into someone. Chara's been quiet...too quiet...and that made Sans worry. No doubt she was up to something...which meant he had to be on top of everything. He already knew that the others were suspicious of his sudden drive to get up and do things. Papyrus even remarked the other night how he didn't make many puns anymore. Sans was able to simply say he was just thinking of new material...but deep down he just didn't have the energy these days to think of comedy on the spot. It just...wasn't important to him at the moment.

Sans sighed slightly as he walked to the school. He hadn't put himself under so much stress in a long time. It was nice to take a break...even if it was for a few moments. Hopefully he found answers soon...he hated having to keep so much from his family.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar scream. A sound that's been ingrained in his memory after many resets...

"FRISK!"

His body was on autopilot as he took off down the sidewalk, his right eye flickering blue.

'Crap crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!'

He turned a corner to find something that made his soul drop to the pits of his stomach.

Frisk was against wall, scratches and gashes on their body while they covered their face with their arms, older kids from their school kicking and punching with no signs of stopping.

"C'mon ya little monster-smoochin FREAK! FIGHT BACK!" one said as he landed a kick square on Frisk's jaw.

Frisk let out a gasp for air as they coughed up blood, tears in their eyes.

"AWWW! What the matter ya big baby! Gonna CRY?!" one girl cackled with a swift punch to Frisk's stomach, making Frisk scream out in pain.

"HA! Told ya they couldn't dodge forever! Seriously! They're the weakest kid in the school!"

Sans' eyes widened as those words echoed in his mind, his fists clenching at the memories that spawned from them.

This was NOT gonna go on for any longer.

"HEY KID! HEY!"

Frisk squeaked as their face forcefully turned toward one of the attackers.

"C'mon...didn't your parents ever tell ya it's impolite not to look at someone when they're talkin to ya?!" the boy said with an awful grin.

"Don't ya remember? They don't HAVE parents! Just those freakish, gay monsters!" one girl said with a laugh.

"Geez...no wonder you're such a weakling...you're being raised by monsters! I'm almost sorry for you!"

Frisk shielded their face while the kids laughed, one raising Frisk by the shirt as his fist prepared to punch.

"Hi Almost Sorry For You..."

The kids stopped instantly, their eyes widening when a new voice filled the air.

"I'm SANS!"

One kid screamed as they were thrown into a wall when surrounded by a blue glow. Two kids tried to rush into the action to defend their friend, but Sans was ready for them. He dodged the attacks skillfully and managed to knock them both into a dumpster. The leader dropped Frisk before turning to Sans with a devilish glare. His fists clenched as he went to hit Sans. Sans once again dodges the attacks, before finally pushing the kid back.

"Now that I've got your attention...listen to me and listen to me carefully...I don't know how YOUR WORLD works...but last time I checked, bullying minors is against your school's policy...especially considering that Frisk is your principal's kid. For shame." Sans said with a shake of his head.

The kid shook as Sans walked closer.

"So here's what's gonna happen. You stay away from Frisk...stop the talk about my family...and try to do something GOOD with your life. Because if I hear that you were messing with MY kid again...you're gonna have a bad time..."

With those words, gaster blasters were summoned while Sans' right eye glowed blue.

"Capiche?"

The kid nodded fearfully.

"Good...now you'd better run along before I change my mind."

The kids nodded and ran away as quickly as possible, their screams echoing throughout the street.

Sans sighed before turning to Frisk, who was huddled in the corner.

"It's okay kid..." Sans said as he kneeled down next to them.

"They're gone."

Sans' eyes widened when Frisk engulfed him in a tight hug, soft sobs heard.

"Thank you...th-th-thank you...*sniffs* thank you so much..." Frisk blubbered, their shoulders shaking.

Sans smiled slightly as he hugged Frisk back.

"C'mon kid...it was nothin...it's kinda my job to protect ya remember?" he said with a small laugh.

Sans wiped Frisk's tears away before looking at them.

"So...how long have they been picking on ya?"

Frisk sniffed before replying softly.

"A few weeks..."

Sans' eyes widened.

"Frisk...why didn't ya tell anyone?"

Frisk's body shook as they forced a shrug before replying, stuttering all the while.

"I-I-I-I was so scared...Th-They said they'd...they'd jump me...and...and hurt me bad...and...do horrible things to MK if...if I-I-I told anybody...I-I-I-I didn't want you to w-worry..."

"MK? HE'S gotten pulled into this too?!" Sans asked in shock.

Frisk softly nodded.

"He hasn't gotten it as badly though...h-he's in a different class than me...a-and he stays after school for d-drama c-club..." Frisk managed to explain as they wiped their eyes.

Sans could hardly believe what he was hearing. Frisk. Sweet, kind, determined, innocent Frisk...was being harassed this badly without any of them knowing it.

Almost like...

Sans pulled Frisk into another hug, tears of his own emerging.

"I promise kid...they aren't gonna hurt ya anymore...NOBODY is gonna hurt ya EVER again...I promise..."

Frisk snuggled into Sans' hoodie slightly, their breath finally slowing down. A little blood and tears got onto the blue fabric, but neither of them minded.

It wasn't important.

Sans gently scooped Frisk up and held them close. Almost like a small child as he walked down the street toward their house.

"C'mon kid...let's go get ya fixed up."


	6. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Warning...some delicate themes are touched on in this chapter. Tread lightly.

* * *

After some consoling and patching up of wounds, Frisk was finally able to calm down. Sans explained everything to Toriel before Frisk had to, and the goat mother soon put herself to work to arrange some meetings with the parents of the bullies. NOBODY messes with her child.

Sans finally gave himself a moment to relax as he sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I...didn't know you had it in you."

Sans' eyes opened instantly when he felt someone else sit next to him.

"Oh...hey Alphys..." he said with a small smile.

Alphys gave a small nod of greeting before continuing.

"I mean, I-I knew that you were strong...but I didn't know you could use magic like that!" she said while adjusting her glasses.

Sans raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...how did you know about that?" he asked.

"F-Frisk just told me about it."

Sans sighed slightly.

Of course they did.

"Look...I just saw the kid in trouble and reacted. If you were there you would've done the same." Sans finally said.

Alphys shrugged.

"Yeah...but Sans...you're not usually a fighter. At least, you weren't before. There was a t-time you were a monster of science. You didn't even have a NEED for magic attacks!" she asked.

Sans' shoulders tensed slightly before he relaxed again.

"That...was a long time ago."

"Still though...how could you have gotten all that power? Even Undyne can't have that much control over attacks like that! You have way more power than you should given your EXP levels. How is this even possible?"

Sans drew in a sharp breath before answering.

"Alphys...things happen for a reason and things can change. I may not have been a fighter when I was younger, but LIFE came and gave me a wake up call. The world is cold, dark, and dangerous...and won't hesitate to take those you love away from you. I lost my mother a long time ago...and you KNOW what happened to my dad. Papyrus...he's all I have left. I became a fighter for HIM! Because you and I BOTH know that his kindness and compassion could be CRUSHED in this world. He NEEDS to be protected. Him AND the kid! And no amount of equations and explosions will keep them safe. No...I don't know WHERE this power came from...I might never know...but god damn it if I don't use it to protect those I care about."

Alphys looked down a moment after Sans' monologue, her brain sorting through what she just heard.

"I...I can understand that...I think..."

Sans sighed.

"I'm sorry for going on a tangent like that...it's not a topic I like discussing..."

"I know...but...you were so fired up...as if...there was something coming after Papyrus and Frisk. There ISN'T right? We ARE safe aren't we?"

Sans' eyes widened slightly as Chara's laugh echoed in his head.

"Yes...we are." Sans finally said.

Alphys raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Sans nodded.

Alphys wasn't convinced, but she didn't push any further.

"Okay...just...come to me if anything's bothering you...okay?

Sans nodded again.

"I will..."

But as Alphys walked away...she and Sans both knew he was lying.

* * *

"S-S-Sans?"

Papyrus breathed out in relief when Sans' voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Bro? What's going on? What happened?" Sans asked, panic in his voice.

"Th-Those ...m-m-monsters in school...they...b-b-beat me up again..."

Papyrus could hear Sans mutter a curse word before speaking into the phone again.

"Where are you?" he asked, his voice serious.

"I-In the back...b-behind the dumpster...S-S-Sans...everything...everything hurts...*sniffle* I'm scared!"

"I know I know...dad and I will be there soon!" Sans assured him.

Papyrus' eyes widened when he heard voices.

"FOUND THE BONEHEAD!"

Papyrus let out a scared whimper as he was pulled to his feet again, wincing from the pain in his cracked bones.

"Papyrus? PAPYRUS?! ARE YOU OKAY?! PAPY-"

Sans' voice was cut off when a kid smashed his phone.

"Now come on...don't run away so soon! We aren't finished yet!" the kid said with a laugh as he punched Papyrus across the face.

Papyrus let out a gasp of pain.

"OW! HEY! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Another kid laughed.

"Kinda the point you DINGUS!" he said with a laugh as he kicked Papyrus in the ribs.

Papyrus screamed out on impact, tears going down his face.

"Aww...what's the matter you BONEHEAD! Gonna cry to your mommy? Oh...that's right! You don't HAVE one! You just have that nerdy brother and dad! Bet they do experiments on you and stuff! I'm almost SORRY for you..."

"Hello almost sorry for you..."

Everyone froze when a silky smooth, accented voice filled the air.

"I'm DAD!"

The kids were suddenly surrounded by a golden glow as they were pulled away from Papyrus, the injured skeleton caught in a blue glow.

The kids turned to see two glows in the fog. One gold, one blue. The fog cleared slightly to reveal Gaster and Sans, Gaster dressed in a dark trench coat and Sans wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt under a baggy blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers seen as well. They each had one glowing eye and they DIDN'T look happy.

"Oh god...it's THEM!"

The kids began to scatter this way and that, but Gaster simply snapped his fingers in response, surrounding them all in a golden glow once more and bringing them in front of him.

"Sans...go to your brother."

Sans nodded.

"On it."

Sans rushed to Papyrus' side, the glow fading as he held Papyrus in his arms.

Papyrus looked up weakly.

"S-Sans?" he asked.

Sans nodded with a forced smile.

"Hey buddy! We're gonna get you fixed up okay?"

Papyrus teared up with a smile as Sans began to carry him back to Gaster's side, Gaster seen to be talking to the kids.

"...so unless you want a HORRIBLE TIME with me...DON'T attack my son again...have you got that?" Gaster said darkly, the kids nodding in fear before Gaster let them go.

The skeletons watched as the bullies ran away screaming.

Gaster breathed out before turning to Sans and Papyrus.

"Are you both okay?"

Sans looked down at Papyrus.

"I am at least. But Papyrus doesn't look too good." Sans answered, a worried tone in his voice.

Gaster sighed slightly as he picked up Papyrus in his own arms, Sans putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Nothing a little healing magic won't fix. And with luck, this won't happen again." he said.

Sans sighed in relief.

"I hope you're right."

Gaster nodded as Papyrus slipped in unconsciousness.

"Poor little guy. He's been through a lot. What do you say we get him home?" was the last thing Papyrus could hear before going under completely...

* * *

Papyrus opened his eyes instantly before sitting up and bringing a hand to his head, a slight sigh escaping.

"Papyrus?"

Papyrus turned to see Frisk standing in the doorway, rubbing their eyes slightly.

"Human? What are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked, his voice soft as to not wake anyone else up.

"I couldn't sleep...and when I walked out to get a drink, I saw you wake up. Are you okay?" Frisk asked, their footsteps barely heard as they walked into the room.

Papyrus smiled slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine human. Just had an...interesting dream is all."

Frisk climbed up next to Papyrus and looked up in concern.

"Was it a bad dream?" they asked.

Papyrus chuckled softly.

"No, not at all. It was...honestly more like a memory to be honest." he answered, leaning back against his headboard as he did.

Frisk leaned back slightly themself, the back of their head resting on Papyrus' shoulder.

"The memory...what was it about? If you don't mind me asking."

Papyrus thought a moment before replying.

"It was a very distant memory. Of when I was about your age. I honestly am surprised I still remember it..." Papyrus started, only to stop when his hands began to twitch, the attack in the memory fresh in his mind.

Frisk raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Are you okay Papyrus? Your hands are shaking..."

Papyrus' eyes widened as he curled his hands into fists.

"Papyrus? Did something bad happen in the memory?"

Papyrus breathed out slightly before answering.

"Allow me to answer that question with a question...human...how long have your peers been bullying you?"

Frisk's eyes widened slightly, Papyrus' serious tone surprising them.

"You...heard then?"

Papyrus nodded.

Frisk sighed before answering.

"Awhile. It...started a short while after we came back to the surface...they kept picking on me about you guys...and...about me...and...me not having human parents...and...they...keep going after me for not wanting to fight back..." Frisk muttered, tears threatening to escape.

Papyrus put his arms around Frisk instantly, pulling them into a hug.

"It hurts a lot...doesn't it?"

Frisk nodded.

Papyrus sighed before speaking again.

"You...aren't the first to experience that pain Frisk."

Frisk's eyes widened slightly.

Papyrus had used their real name.

Frisk looked up at Papyrus, who had a somber look on his face.

"Y-You mean?"

Papyrus nodded.

"You were bullied too? YOU?!" Frisk asked in shock.

Papyrus nodded again.

"Yes...it's...a part of my life that I don't like remembering..."

Frisk looked down before looking up again.

"...what happened?"

Papyrus looked down at Frisk with a small smile.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you?"

Frisk nodded slightly.

Papyrus chuckled slightly before putting an arm around Frisk again.

"Alright then. Well...I was born in Hotland to my father and mother. Sans was only 6 when I was born, and my father was Asgore's royal scientist at the time. I...don't remember my mother very well...but...from what Sans told me, she was the royal judge. A monster trained to pass judgment to someone's soul before they enter the castle. If the visitor had a pure soul and low EXP...they could pass through. But...if they had a dark soul...and violent thoughts...and wished to harm others...my mother would see to it that they didn't get close to the royal family."

Frisk instantly thought of the judgment hall where they would either have a nice chat with Sans or kill him in an impossible fight.

"Your mother sounds very strong."

Papyrus smiled slightly.

"She was. At least from what I've heard. Apparently, she passed away a few months after I was born. Someone with a dark soul got into the castle...and...something in the battle...caused her to lose..."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry!"

Papyrus sighed.

"It's alright...it happened so long ago...and...it affected Sans and our father more than I. With mother gone, Sans and father worked together to raise me. It was clear from the start that Sans was a prodigy. He was very intelligent for his age and mastered basic magic before he was 10. He soon became father's apprentice. Sans began training to be a scientist. For a time...with Sans being so smart and my father being so important...I felt...for a time...like I was nothing. I had dyslexia...still do in fact. It was hard to read and even harder to write. And with my ADHD affecting me at an early age...it was hard for me to focus sometimes. I just...didn't have the capabilities to do what they could. Sans and my father didn't mind though. They treated me just like anyone else...and gave me so much help, love and support. Honestly...I felt as if they were the only two monsters in the underground who believed in me." Papyrus said, leaning his head back as he spoke.

"Once I began school however...the bullying began. I remember days where I would hide inside lockers to evade my attackers...or be chased all over Hotland as soon as the bell rang. The nights of sitting on the kitchen counter while father healed me became the usual routine...and it just wouldn't stop. Sans and father did all they could to stop the attacks...even moving to Snowdin at one point...but my peers were cruel. So very very cruel. They knew of Sans and father's knowledge and status...and...they took every opportunity...to tell me that I...I could never be like them. That I wasn't smart, that I couldn't read, that I was useless...that...I was a waste of space. And after awhile...I started to believe them."

Frisk hugged Papyrus tightly as he spoke, listening as Papyrus' voice cracked at the memory.

"By the time I was 13...I was at rock bottom. Father had...passed away in an accident. And it was just Sans and I. I was in middle school by then, and Sans was trying to keep up his scientist training while trying to find a side job. I...Frisk...I was a VERY different person back then. I was stuck in a depression that wouldn't go away. The bullying wouldn't stop...my grades were slipping...and with all Sans could do with his life...I felt like a burden. At times...I considered doing the worst just to ESCAPE that feeling of failure."

Frisk's eyes widened slightly.

Papyrus closed his eyes before he smiled slightly.

"But...I never got the chance to...because just when I was at my worst...Undyne came along. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was walking in Waterfall...when I heard a fight going on. Undyne was there. She had just begun her training with King Asgore...and she was losing a fight against older monsters. She was so beaten up...there was no way she could've made it any longer. The monsters kept calling her weak...useless...pathetic...and that she'd never be worth anything. Those words were like scars to me...and seeing them being said to someone else...it hurt. I didn't know what came over me...I just...jumped into the fight without thinking. It was then I first used magic...and I managed to save her from further damage. By the time I got her to Sans...she was unconscious...but when she awoke...she...she asked me why I saved her. Why I didn't just save myself. Do you know what I told her?"

Frisk shook their head.

Papyrus looked to Frisk.

"I told her that I fought back because if I couldn't save myself...I could at least save someone else. Ever since then, she's been one of my best friends. She and Sans never left my side and helped me slowly overcome my depression. They gave me the drive to keep trying. I finished high school...and I began training to be a royal guard...so I could make a difference for monsters like my parents did. When Sans began losing the drive to do what he used to love...I was there to help him through...because I felt first hand what it was like...and I don't want him to go through it when he has so much potential. I don't think I'll ever fully understand what made him change so much...but he and I are the only family we have left...and he's capable of amazing things. He'll always be my brother...and nothing...not even the years that have gone by...can change that."

Frisk smiled tearfully before hugging Papyrus tightly.

"You were very brave."

Papyrus smiled before hugging back.

"It's like the saying goes...you can't be brave without being scared first."

Frisk smiled as they cuddles into Papyrus' arms, falling asleep a short while later. Not wanting to disturb them, Papyrus simply pulled the covers over both of them, allowing Frisk to stay in bed with him for the night.

With one last glance at Frisk, Papyrus pulled the sleeve of his shirt up slightly, revealing a series of scratches on his bony arms that have long since faded into scars.

"Do not fret human. I...the Great Papyrus...will always be there to protect you..."


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note- WARNING- Reference to adult themes in this chapter. Nothing graphic and I've introduced an alternate version for monsters, but it is clearly referenced. Viewer discretion is advised. Otherwise, enjoy some character building with a new character that will be VERY important!

* * *

"Hit me with a double Grillbz..."

Grillbz's eyes widened slightly when he turned to see Sans at his usual stool, looking more tired than he usually is.

"Sans? I must say I'm a bit surprised...you haven't come around in awhile..." he commented while he handed Sans a bottle of ketchup with two shot glasses of hot sauce.

Sans shrugged as he took a swig of ketchup.

"Eh...been busy." he commented casually.

Grillbz raised an eyebrow.

"You? Busy? Last time I checked your sentry job was no longer requi-"

"I took on some more jobs...helps pay the bills..." Sans interrupted.

Grillbz looked over with suspicion.

"How many is some more?" he asked.

Sans sighed as he drained one of the hot sauce glasses.

"About 3 part times..."

Grillbz dropped a napkin dispenser in surprise.

"Sans...with the kind of time that would require you'll drop dead from exhaustion! What are you thinking?!"

Sans groaned.

"Grillbz c'mon! I didn't come here for a lecture!" he whined slightly as he sipped some more ketchup.

Grillbz glared.

"Maybe you NEED one! Sans...come on! You're smarter than this! You're working yourself to the bone!"

Sans chuckled slightly.

"Good one..."

"Sans I'm SERIOUS!" he growled.

Sans rolled his eyes.

"I know I know...but seriously Grillbz...I can handle it. Remember who you're talking to. I used to take on overtime all the time at the lab when we were teenagers."

Grillbz sighed.

"Yes...I know...but Sans...I'm...I'm worried about you. Frisk...they've come to me with concerns."

Sans' eyes shot to him.

"What?"

Grillbz nodded.

"They keep coming to see if you've come here after work like you used to...I tell them the same answer each time...and each day they get more and more worried for you...as do I..."

Sans cursed under his breath as his face became buried in his arms.

"Sans...we've been friends since you first moved to Snowdin...you KNOW you can tell me anything..." Grillbz said, his hand touching Sans' shoulder slightly.

Sans gave a deep sigh as he pushes Grillbz's hand away, taking a sip of ketchup as he sits up.

"Grillbz...I don't think this is something I CAN tell you...it's not that I don't trust you...I do! You're my best friend. But...I just don't think you'd believe me if I told you..."

Sans chuckled slightly at the thought.

Grillbz was starting to feel more concern for his skeleton friend.

"What do you mean I wouldn't believe you?"

Sans sighed. There's no way he could tell him.

"Let's just say...things in the past...are biting back at me these days...and...there's nothing I can do to stop it...not yet anyway..." Sans finally managed to say as he took another gulp of ketchup.

Grillbz eyes trained onto Sans in concern.

"Sans...what do you mean by that?"

Sans sighed.

"I-I don't know...it's...it's REALLY hard to explain...but...it's... just forget it okay? I've just been a bit...out of it lately...and I've been finding ways to distract myself. That's all."

Grillbz gave a sigh of his own as he leaned against the counter.

"Sans..."

Sans looked up at the fire monster with a tired smile.

"Hey...don't worry about it okay? Things'll get better...I promise ya..."

Grillbz couldn't help but look down with a grim look at those words. He felt his eyes shift back to Sans as the skeleton took another large gulp from the ketchup bottle, his body almost melting on the top of the counter as he does.

A tugging on his soul that Grillbz usually ignored became all the more prominent at the sight. Whatever was happening to Sans...it was making him act nothing like the skeleton he met all those years ago...

* * *

 **Many Years Ago**

"GRILLBZ! GRILLBZ! GRILLBZ BURNER!"

Grillbz yelped as he shot up in bed, making a fireball in his hand out of reflex.

"Hey! Calm down you silly boy! You're not in trouble!" his dad said with a laugh, making Grillbz put the fireball out with a grimace.

Grillbz couldn't help but whine slightly as he sat up more.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! It's a weekend! Why are you waking me up?" he asked.

His dad smiled as he messed up his flaming hair.

"Because I need you to do something for me. We have new neighbors next door and I wanted to bring them a gift basket from the restaurant to welcome them...but because of the morning rush I won't be able to bring it to them myself. So I was hoping you could do it instead."

Grillbz raised an eyebrow.

"People actually MOVED here?"

His dad nodded.

"Yep. The Royal Scientist and his family. Very nice folks, so let's try and make them feel welcome, 'kay?"

Grillbz yawned loudly before giving a slight nod.

"Good lad. Now get dressed and head downstairs before rush hour starts." his dad said with a smile as he left the room, allowing Grillbz time to wake up a bit.

With a heavy sigh, Grillbz dragged himself out of bed. As he tugged on a proper shirt and some dress pants, he couldn't help but wonder what these new neighbors were like. From what his father said, they SEEMED nice enough. But a Royal Scientist...in THIS small town? That itself was making Grillbz suspicious. What could've caused him to move so far away from New Home? So far away from the Dreemurrs? Something bad must've happened...

However, Grillbz didn't dwell on those thoughts for long as he tied a small bowtie around his neck and grabbed his jacket. Why these folks are in Snowdin wasn't important. What WAS important...at least to Grillbz...was making sure they felt welcome. It's the LEAST he could do after all.

He shrugged on his jacket as he walked downstairs, his father already tending to a few customers with a fully prepared gift basket sitting on the countertop of the bar.

"Oh son! Perfect timing! Just finished putting it together. They live two doors down. Next to the library! Say hi for me!" his father said with a grin as he handed the basket to his son.

"I will dad. See ya later."

Grillbz gave a small sigh as the cold air outside touched his hot skin. He couldn't help but smile at the usual cheeriness of the town as he walked, his boots making a satisfying crunching noise in the snow. His grip on the gift basket tightened when the house came into view. There were still a few boxes outside the house by the mailbox, making it all too clear that the family was still unpacking. Grillbz breathed in sharply before walking up the front steps, his fist giving a sharp knock as he did.

Grillbz was preparing himself from the moment he stepped out of the restaurant to be formal and polite for when the Royal Scientist answered the door. He wasn't however...prepared for talking to a kid his age.

The door creaked open to reveal a skeleton just an inch shorter than him. He had a blue and yellow striped shirt and baggie blue hoodie on, his jeans a bit dusty from all the unpacking he was most likely doing.

Before Grillbz could even react, the skeleton was already talking.

"Oh! Hey! Well this is a surprise! Wasn't expecting to buy monster scout cookies just yet, we just got here yesterday!" the skeleton said with a chuckle, the whites of his eye sockets sparkling in amusement behind his black glasses.

Grillbz managed a nervous laugh of his own before speaking.

"Oh...w-well...sorry for the intrusion! Y-Ya see...my dad and I run a restaurant a few doors down and we wanted to give you something to properly welcome you to Snowdin." Grillbz managed to say, lifting his hands slightly to reveal the gift basket.

To say the skeleton was happy would be an understatement. The whites of his eyesockets grew larger at the sight of the basket before they shifted up to meet the eyes of the fire monster in front of him.

"You guys did this...for us?" he asked, surprise in his tone.

Grillbz nodded.

"You...really didn't have to."

Grillbz smiled slightly at those words as he handed the skeleton the basket.

"I know...but we wanted to. I doubt you guys have had anything good to eat since the move. And you'll need something heartier to eat while unpacking. All of the restaurant's best is in there along with some gift cards if you and your folks wanna stop by sometime." Grillbz said, newfound confidence felt as he spoke to the skeleton.

The skeleton breathed in the scent of the food before looking at Grillbz, his original smile returning.

"I...haven't smelled anything so good in my life!"

Grillbz laughed at his reaction.

"Seriously! Thank you so much!" the skeleton said with exuberance, his grin contagious as Grillbz gave a smile of his own.

"You're welcome! Really it was no trouble. Name's Grillbz by the way." Grillbz replied while extending his hand for a handshake.

"Sans. Pleasure to meet'cha!"

Grillbz smiled as Sans extended his hand as well, but it soon became a shocked expression when an electric shock ran through his body.

Sans laughed at the monster's expression as he revealed a joybuzzer on his hand.

"S-Sorry Grillbz! It was too perfect to resist!" Sans managed to utter between fits of laughter.

Grillbz remained shocked for only a moment before he began laughing as well, the initial shock completely forgotten once Sans' laughter filled the air. He hadn't laughed so hard in his life! And this skeleton's joy was almost overflowing, giving Grillbz a feeling of pleasantness he hasn't felt in awhile. If this monster could do that after only a few moments of conversation, then Sans was definitely a monster he wanted to get to know better.

Once the two calmed down, they looked at each other with a smile.

"Whelp, I guess I'd better get back to work. Thanks again for the grub. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Grillbz nodded.

"Yeah! I'd like that."

"Sweet! See ya later!"

As the door closed, Grillbz couldn't hold back a small chuckle as he began to walk back home.

It was clear that it was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

 **A Year Or So Later**

"SAAAAANS! SLOW DOWN! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING?!" Grillbz shouted between breaths, urging himself to go faster to keep up with Sans' long strides.

Sans didn't seem to hear him as he looked down at a tracker in his hand, a blue light blinking across the screen. Sans raised an eyebrow before grinning when he realized how close he was to what he was looking for.

"We're getting close!" he finally shouted, speeding to a sprint as he rushed into the deepest part of Snowdin Woods.

Grillbz followed the best he could, but he couldn't help but gasp for air slightly as he made it to Sans' side.

"Close to WHAT exactly?!"

Sans grinned.

"You'll see!"

Grillbz gave an exasperated sigh.

"You've been saying that for HOURS!"

Sans laughed.

"I know I know, but I REALLY mean it this time! It'll be worth it! I PROMISE!" he assured him, Sans' cheerful grin managing to lessen Grillbz's annoyance...but only slightly.

"Ugh...fine...if you're sure...I WON'T cash you into the looney bin...yet..."

"You're a real pal Grillbz!"

Grillbz rolled his eyes as he and Sans went into a clearing, both of them panting out of lack of breath. Grillbz had been following Sans up and down Snowdin Woods' most wild areas for most of the afternoon, without having the slightest clue what his friend was looking for. Events like this weren't out of the ordinary, but it was still enough to raise concern when Grillbz was dragged from the safety of the family restaraunt to who-knows-where in the Underground, especially given that Sans seemed more excitable today than usual.

Sans glanced down at the tracker once more, his grin growing wider as he did.

"Alright...we're here...get ready..."

Grillbz looked worried.

"Wait...ready for wha-"

His words were interrupted when Sans gave a high pitched whistle, the sound echoing through the woods. As if on cue, the trees began to shake as...something...seemed to be heading the the clearing in response to the whistle.

Grillbz's eyes widened as the ground seemed to shake beneath him, a scared look coming to his face as he looked to a...seemingly unfazed Sans.

"S-S-S-S-Sans?! What is THAT?!"

Sans grinned.

"Ulna."

Grillbz clung to him in fear as the trees in front of them bent back.

"WHO?!"

His question was soon answered when a giant, floating animal skull came crashing into the clearing. Sans looked to Grillbz with a smile before pointing to it.

"That."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grillbz responded.

Sans laughed as he walked up to Ulna.

"Hey there old girl."

Grillbz's eyes widened in shock.

"Sans?! What are you doing?! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

Sans gave a mock huff of offense.

"GRILLBZ! I am SURPRISED at you! Why would I run away from the family pet? Are you anti-pet?! I for one am shocked. SHOCKED!" Sans shouted in an appalled voice.

Grillbz instantly started sputtering in protest.

"Wait THAT'S you-I-I-I neve-I wouldn't EVE-I'M SO SORRY!"

Sans was instantly leaned against Ulna's side, clutching his stomach while he laughed hysterically.

"OH MY GOD GRILLBZ! I WAS JUST JOKING! GOD! YOU'RE SO GULLIBLE!"

Grillbz couldn't help but stare at him in shock before a small smile came to his face.

"I hate you."

Sans chuckled.

"Awww...love you too pal!"

Grillbz rolled his eyes as he watched Sans love on his pet, but his soul couldn't help but skip a beat at his friend's words, filling him with confusion. That's been happening a lot lately and he couldn't figure out why. He brushed it off the best he could before responding.

"So...Ulna's...your pet?"

Sans nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently she got loose earlier today and I wanted to find her before my dad got home. Thanks for the company by the way." Sans said with a wink.

Grillbz raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me that was what we were doing in the first place?"

Sans laughed.

"It was more fun to hear you scream!" he said with a grin.

Normally, Grillbz would be upset at him. But for some reason, Sans' smile just made him instantly feel better about the situation.

"Oh HA HA! Very funny..."

Sans rolled his eyes as he playfully shoved Grillbz.

"Chill out man, you know I love ya. Now c'mon! Let's get Ulna home."

Grillbz gave a small nod as they began to walk back to Snowdin Town...though the slight warmth in his soul didn't go away.

* * *

 **A Few Years Later**

"Grillbz Burner."

Grillbz gulped down as he collected his papers and began to walk to the front of the class, piping hot sweat running down the side of his face. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find a comforting face. But there was nobody. He sighed. He really was alone.

"When you are ready, you can begin your presentation."

Grillbz managed a small nod as he turned to the class, his hands shaking as he tried to keep a good grip on his notes.

"W-W-W-W-Well...uh...y-y-you see...um...th-the war...b-b-between humans...a-a-a-and monsters w-was...a...r-really...h-h-hard time for..."

The tips of Grillbz's flaming hair turned blue from nerve as he stood there shaking, the sound of his classmates whispering and laughing filling his ears. He tried opening his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out.

"I-I-I..."

Grillbz winced when his voice cracked. A few other students winced as well, but most of them only laughed. Grillbz tried to speak again, but only a few squeaks escaped. The laughter only grew from there. The teacher tried to quiet the class, but it was all in vain. Grillbz couldn't even muster the courage to start walking back to his seat. He was just...frozen in place.

Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. He felt tears well up as he looked down at the ground in shame. He wished Sans was there. Sans made everything okay. Sans could save him from this. He knew he could. He wanted Sans there. He wanted Sans right next him. He...NEEDED his best friend...

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Everyone instantly silenced themselves and looked around in confusion as the fire alarm rang out, only for the silence to be broken by the sound of screams when the sprinklers activated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The teacher tried to keep order in the classroom as the students began to file out. Grillbz tried to snap out of his stupor and follow, but his legs refused to work. Luckily though...he didn't have to wait long for salvation to arrive. His eyes widened when he felt a familiar blue hoodie be thrown over his head.

"C'mon! Before they come back!"

Grillbz could only manage a nod as Sans dragged him out of the classroom and down the hall before he was pushed into a broom closet, the door locked behind them.

Grillbz barely registered he had fallen back onto a box until the light in the closet was turned on. He looked up to see Sans using the sleeve of his grey and white shirt to wipe excess water from his skull.

"You okay?"

Grillbz managed to nod as Sans sat next to him.

"Sh-Shouldn't we be out with the others?"

Sans chuckled as he leaned back.

"Nah. The alarm was only a ruse to get everyone out of the class before you started freaking out during your presentation."

Grillbz's eyes widened.

"Wait...YOU did this? To get me out of my presentation?" he asked in awe.

Sans nodded.

"Yep."

Grillbz didn't know whether to slap Sans or kiss him.

"SANS! We could get in SERIOUS trouble!"

"I know. But it was worth it to get you outta there. The teacher knew you had social anxiety and should've helped you more with this project. Provided an alternate means of presentation or something. But instead she made you go up there in front of everyone and let you choke. Let the kids laugh at you. And make it get to the point where you couldn't move."

Grillbz turned to him.

"How did you-"

Sans cut in.

"Know that's what happened? You were really stressed about it before so I took a hall pass to check on you. When I saw that you were starting to break down up there...I-I just lost control. I hate seeing you cry and seeing others laughing at you when you did...it REALLY fired me up. Only made sense that I turned on the water to cool off." Sans said, slight laugh escaping at his own joke.

Grillbz couldn't wipe the shocked look from his face.

"Sans...you could REALLY get in trouble for this...REAL trouble. Your dad...what would HE say? The principal will never let you off with a warning ever again, all the kids in school will hate you, and this could end up on your record! You might not get the science scholarship you've wanted over this! Why would you risk all that? Over me? I'm not worth it! You didn't have to go to such lengths for me..."

Grillbz squeaked slightly when Sans pulled him into a hug, a heavy blush coming to his face as his soul skipped a beat.

"Yes...I did. Because you're my best friend. My ONLY friend. You've stuck by me throughout ALL the crap I've dished out. You've kept me on task and helped me keep my grades up. You've given me free stuff at the restaurant when I was too out of it to pay. You've helped me get back at people who mess with Papyrus. You kept me company in the waking hours of morning when I'm working overtime at the lab. You gave me a shoulder to cry on when...what happened to dad became too painful..."

Grillbz looked down at the mention of Sans' late father.

"Grillbz...most people would turn and run away when the find out what's happened the past year to me and Pap...but you stuck around. For me. That means more than words can say. You'v done so much for me. The least I could do is save you from a stressful situation."

Grillbz teared up before hugging back.

"...I'm still mad at you."

Sans chuckled slightly.

"I know."

"And this was REALLY over the top...even for you..."

"Yeah...that's true."

"...but thank you...really...thank you..."

Sans grinned as the hug broke.

"Hey...you're my best friend. I'll always be there when you need me..."

* * *

 **A Few More Years Later**

Grillbz winced as he was slammed into the locker, the tips of his flaming hair turning purple from fear.

"C'MON DINER BOY! I was promised some service and the CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT! So PAY UP!"

Grillbz couldn't suppress a whimper before answering.

"I-I-I-I-I don't HAVE anything!" he stuttered out.

"LIAR! You get tips for playin bus boy don'tcha? GIVE IT!" the monster growled, his grip tightening on Grillbz's shoulders.

Grillbz gulped to suppress a squeak of fright, bracing himself slightly for what he knew was coming.

"Guess I'm just gonna have to BEAT it outta yo-AUGH! HEY!"

Grillbz's eyes widened when he realized that the bully was suddenly across the hall, surrounded by a blue glow. Sans was soon seen to walk down the hall, his signature blue hoodie zipped up and his jeans ripped. His high top sneakers made small tapping sounds on the ground as he walked toward the recovering bully, glasses no longer able to hide the death glare he gave.

"And what do we have here? Didn't I take care of you last week Broc. I'm REALLY disappointed in you." Sans spat, venom dripping in his voice as he levitated Broc up to eye level.

Broc couldn't help but yelp slightly.

"C-C-C'mon! Sansy! BABY! I was just messin with him is all! Heh heh!"

Sans didn't laugh with him.

"Well unless you wanna mess with ME you'll listen to my damn advice and LEAVE HIM ALONE! Unless...you DO wanna have a bad time..." Sans said, his left eye glowing an icy blue as a sadistic grin came to his face.

That's all it took for Broc to take off running down the hall screaming.

Grillbz finally allowed himself to breathe as Sans walked over.

"Th-Thanks for the save Sans..."

Sans grinned as the blue faded as he shrugged.

"Eh, it was nothin. He knew better than to mess with you anyway. After all...I've been VERY generous with giving reasons not to." Sans commented as they began to walk down the hall.

Grillbz couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"My hero..." he said while fanning his face dramatically.

Sans rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him.

"You goof."

Grillbz grinned, though he was barely able to hide the red that came to his face at Sans' touch.

"So, how's you girl?"

Grillbz's head shot up instantly at the mention of his...girlfriend.

"O-Oh...uh...Marina? She's...fine...I guess."

"That's good. You're a pretty lucky guy. She ain't that bad a looker...even if she's a little intimidating." Sans said with a chuckle.

Grillbz managed a small amused laugh back.

"Heh heh...yeah..."

Sans instantly sensed the tremor in his voice.

"You okay man?"

Grillbz glanced to him.

"Hmm? Sure I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Sans shrugged.

"I dunno, whenever I bring Marina up lately you act scared...is there something going on that you're not telling me?"

The tips of Grillbz's flaming hair instantly went purple again from fear.

"U-U-Uh...no? Why?"

Sans looked to him in confusion.

"Grillbz?"

"I-I-It's really...n-n-nothing..."

Sans gave him a hard look.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Sans please...it wasn't like that."

Sans was quick to note the tears going down Grillbz's face.

"Grillbz what happened?"

Grillbz remained silent as he stared at the ground, both of them stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I promise whatever you have to tell me will stay between us. You're my best friend. I wouldn't judge you for anything."

Grillbz glanced to him with a nervous look.

"Promise?"

Sans gave a nod and a smile.

"I promise."

Grillbz gulped before whispering to Sans, Sans' eyes widening in shock.

Before Grillbz could blink, Sans and him were in the broom closet, Sans' glowing eye making it clear that they had teleported.

Sans was instantly sitting him down on a crate while he sat next to him, an arm around his shoulders.

"When did this happen?"

Grillbz sniffed and wiped his eyes, refusing to break down.

"A-A-A few days ago...sh-she had dragged me to MTT resort for a date...there was a party going on...she and I...we...we got REALLY drunk...w-we..."

Grillbz covers his face as lava-like tears kept falling down his face.

"We soul bonded...a-a-and...she's with child now...I found out yesterday..."

Sans' couldn't hide the shocked look on his face.

"Grillbz..."

Grillbz covers his mouth with his hand to hide a strangled gasp.

"Oh god...oh god...oh god...I-I-I didn't want...n-n-now she's...I-I-I should've stood my ground and just said no! W-W-We're not even graduated from High School yet! N-Now sh-she's with child...I-I-I'm the father...a-a-and...sh-she...oh god..."

Sans put his arms around Grillbz, rubbing his back while Grillbz broke down.

"Hey, c'mon Grillbz! Don't blame just yourself for this! She's at fault too. In fact, she's more at fault for forcing you there at all. You KNOW she's an out of control party animal and she should've respected you and not force you in a box that wasn't yours. I know you Grillbz, you're not a bad guy. You wouldn't do something like this on purpose. Heck, you probably haven't touched alcohol at all before that party. You made a mistake...but that doesn't make you any less a good guy...we ALL make mistakes. I'VE made mistakes...but what's important is you've observed where you've made that mistake. Running away with it will just make it worse. It's good to know you're willing to take responsibility for it. There's nothing more anyone can expect you to do besides that. So, let's try and calm down, and try and think about what comes next. Okay? For instance...did you tell your dad?"

Grillbz glanced up as tears fell.

"Y-Yeah...h-h-he took it...surprisingly well. He...he said he was disappointed...but he's being supportive."

Sans nodded.

"I expected as much. So...have you two decided to keep it?"

Grillbz looked down with a pained look.

"Sh-She said...that she...doesn't want it...that...she'll be giving it up once it's born..."

Sans' eyes went to him.

"Is that what YOU want?"

Grillbz sighed before shaking his head.

"No...even if it was a mistake to soul bond...th-this kid...this kid is mine...made from a part of my soul...I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I wasn't apart of it's life...even if I'm too young...I want to raise my kid. I want to KNOW that it's safe...and loved...and taken care of. I...want to be a father."

Sans gave a faint smile.

"Then you should be able to. You have just as much right to the kid as she does."

"But what if she won't let me even see it once it's born? She's already ticked off that she ended up Soul Bonding with me...now that she's with child...she hates me even more..."

Sans couldn't hide his bewildered look.

"Why would she be upset? I thought you and her were dating. Sure she's a little short sighted at times...but doesn't she love you?"

Grillbz sniffled slightly as his hands covered his face.

"I was just a phase to her...she broke up with me yesterday when we found out about the baby...and...I got the scar to prove it. From when she chucked a water glass at me out of rage..."

Sans looked to Grillbz with a serious look.

"She ATTACKED you too?! Grillbz...buddy...why didn't you TELL ME any of this was going on?"

Grillbz sniffed as he looked at Sans, the tips of his flaming hair dark blue with sadness.

"I-I thought if you found out...y-y-you...you w-w-wouldn't want to be...a-a-around me anymore..."

Sans hugged him tightly.

"Grillbz, that would never happen. Remember what I said Freshman year. I'll always be there if you need me. You and I...we're like links in a chain. We're gonna be stuck together through the good times AND bad. Not even THIS could change that. I know you're scared. But I'm not leaving your side for a second throughout all this. You're gonna find someone to make you happy again one day. You'll get the rights to raise your kid. And you'll be the BEST damn dad the Underground ever saw."

Grillbz couldn't ignore the pull in his heart as he looked up at Sans with a slight flush in his cheeks.

"You...really mean that?"

Sans smiled.

"I do. And I know you will...because I'll be there every step of the way...I promise."

* * *

 **Back In The Present**

Grillbz gave a slight sigh as he flipped the open sign on the front door to closed. He then turned back to the bar with a slight smile, Sans seen to be out cold on the countertop.

"Wow...he REALLY went to town tonight..." his daughter commented as she walked in from the back, her green flaming hair dancing in amusement.

Grillbz chuckled slightly as he walked over.

"Yeah well, he hasn't been here in awhile. Must've been making up for lost time." he joked with a grin.

"You want me to call Ms. Toriel and let her know you're on your way over?"

Grillbz nodded.

"Yes, thank you Fiyoku. I promise, once I come home you and I can finally have that father-daughter time we've been trying to have."

Fiyoku nodded as she picked up the phone.

"Alright dad. I'll see you soon. Try not to make out with Sans if he wakes up on the way back."

Grillbz's eyes widened in shock as he dropped his coat on top of the sleeping Sans in surprise, his face flushing bright red.

"FIYOKU!" he shouted, his voice pitched slightly.

Fiyoku giggled as she dialed the number.

"Just sayin dad..."

Grillbz grumbled as he pulled on his coat.

"Have a good night sweetheart. I'll be back soon." he said as he scooped Sans up in his arms, the blush fading, but only slightly.

"Love you too dad." she said with a cheeky grin as her father ventured out into the dark night.

With a final sigh, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Ms. Toriel?...yep...yep he's on his way..."

* * *

Author's Note- FINALLY DONE AM I RIGHT! LOL! XD

I promise not to make these long hiatuses a habit. I plan to update ASAP!

And as for the Sansby shipping introduced. Yes that will play an important factor in the story, but it won't be all up in your face. At least I won't try to make it that way. This is Sans' story and mostly focuses on him. But Grillbz will be an important character and this chapter was all about him. I understand if some of you don't like Sansby, but I hope that opinion doesn't change your opinion of this book. Sansby isn't gonna be a big deal here, so I hope you'll judge this book on the quality of the writing, not the shippings introduced. Hope you all enjoy!

~Waterwitch


	8. Important Announcement!

Hello all! I know this chapter may be a bit confusing, but I assure you it's nothing too serious! Something that some of you may not know about me is that I didn't get my start at writing here on . I started on another writing website called Wattpad. It has always been my go-to website for writing and is honestly easier for me to update and keep up with. Every story I've ever written is always put there first, and It's getting difficult to try and manage two accounts for the same stories. So to save myself the extra trouble, I'm just going to keep updating my stories on Wattpad and use this account for reading and communicating with people on . Feel free to follow the link below and on my bio to my Wattpad account to keep reading my stories! Otherwise...see you on the other side!

~Waterwitch

Wattpad account- user/waterwitch222


End file.
